Our Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House
Our Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House is a medium-sized hostel located on 796 Newbury Street in Fairview. Background Our Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House is a two storey building that once was a small brewery built in the 20s of the twentieth century. However due to economic crisis the building has been closed and wasn't used until 60s when it was donated to local convent. The halfway house provides temporary shelter for homeless and elder people who has just been released from prison or mental institution. The ground floor consist of several rooms for residents of the halfway house such as living room, dining room connected to kitchen and chapel. There is also reception and additional office. This building has two entrances: the main entrance leads straight into reception and the delivery entrance. The reception is rather simple as it contains one desk and sevarl chairs and sofas. There are also entrances to chapel and living room. Next to the reception is an office for nuns who operate the halfway house. The living room contains simple facilities for residents such as TV with DVD player, bookshelves and one billiard table. Next to the living room is a corridor that connects living room, kitchen, dining room and chapel. It also contains delivery entrance. In the dining room there are several tables, window to receive meals and countertops on which are tables, cutlery, and spices. The dining room is also connected with kitchen and contains stairs to the second floor. The dining room is not only of residents but also for homeless people, where they could eat a warm meal during the winter. The kitchen contains several countertops, gas cookers, fridges, sinks and shelves filled with various products. There is also cold room. The chapel is rather big. It contains benches for residents and altar in the back as well as shelves filled with Bibles and also projector for interactive Holy Mass. The chapel is filled with many figures of Holy Mary and other religious ornaments. Also the windows are stained glass. The second floor consists mainly of bedrooms. The biggest one contains many beds such as bunk beds and normal beds but also mattresses. Apparently it is used by homeless as well as the residents. The two other bedrooms are smaller but they are also more furnished. They contain usually two or three beds and have more furniture like wardrobes, shelves with medications and even TVs. On this floor there is also a shower room. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate: Mission 2: Our Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House This halfway house is visited by SWAT officers on august 15th. About two hours ago, a group of armed men tried to rob the post office at the corner of Watts and Lonsdale. When they were confronted by security guard who opened fire, they ran out the building and found out that their gateway driver panicked and drove away without them. The security guard called 911 and the nearest patrol spotted them on Newbury Street. When the police ordered them to comply they started shooting at them and retreated to Our Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House. The halfway house provides shelter for old people released from jail as well as mental care as well as the homeless. Most of the residents fled from the building when the suspect entered, but one of the sisters that runs the house says that at least six or more people are trapped inside. This means that all elderly people who are still inside are scared and confused. The sisters are particularly worried about Lionel MacArthur, since he is the eldest very ailing resident of the halfway house that needs frequent administration of medicines. The suspects are well armed and protected but they are also disorganized and this means that they are nervous and will shoot on sight. The negotiators tried to contact with them but they hadn't responded. The sporadic gunfire from inside the building means that the SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Lionel MacArthur and other hostages as well as arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 000.PNG|Some posters inside the building. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 001.PNG|Another poster. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 002.PNG|An office inside the halfway house. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 003.PNG|A reception with door to the chapel. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 004.PNG|Informing tablets inside the halfway house. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 005.PNG|A living room. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 006.PNG|A long corridor. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 007.PNG|Holy Bibles, cross and figurine of Holy Mary near the entrance to the chapel. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 008.PNG|A dining room. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 009.PNG|A chapel and altar in the back. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 010.PNG|A stained glass. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 012.PNG|A picture with Jesus Christ in one of the bedrooms. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 013.PNG|One of more furnished bedrooms. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 014.PNG|A living room. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 015.PNG|A kitchen. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 016.PNG|An altar inside the chapel. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 017.PNG|A figurines of Holy Mary inside the chapel. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 018.PNG|One big common bedroom. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 019.PNG|One big common bedroom. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 020.PNG|One of more furnished bedrooms. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 021.PNG|The chapel seen from position of the altar. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 022.PNG|A cross on the wall. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 023.PNG|Main entrance to the halfway house. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 024.PNG|Reception area. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 025.PNG|The building from outside and delivery entrance. Sisters Of Mercy Halfway House 026.PNG|Delivery entrance. Category:Places (SWAT4:TSS)